Teardrops on My Guitar
by May Vulcan
Summary: Anne has been in love with her best friend, Harry Potter, since fourth year. Now it's their seventh year and Harry's been itching to tell someone that he's in love. But will his confession led to unwated drama? Or will it be something she wants to hear?


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the lyrics to this song, let alone the song, or Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift: A Harry/OC Song Fic**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see__  
__That I want and I need everything that we should be__  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about__  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Anne was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for her best friend to arrive. He promised her that he'd be there at exactly 7:30 pm, but it was already eight o'clock. Anne looked toward the burning fire and smiled to herself; it had been five years since she had Harry James Potter had met that day on the train to their second year at Hogwarts and it had been three years since she had fallen head over heels for her best friend.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with a faint smile and Anne knew instantly that something, or rather someone, was on his mind. He looked toward Anne and sighed; how was he going to get out of this one _this_ time?

"What's the matter, Harry?" Anne questioned, obliged to give him advice if he needed it. "You know, as your friend, I'd be honored to help you anytime anywhere."

Harry looked Anne straight in her eyes and sighed; how was he going to even _explain_ this one to her?

"Anne, I-I-I-I think I'm in… love," Harry replied softly. "I think I have been for the past three years now."

Anne's eyes lit up at Harry's words; if her assumptions were correct then, her best friend was in love with her.

"I can't seem to think of anything else when she's around," Harry stated. "She's just… always been there for me. No matter what the situation that I'm in she's just always been there supporting me… since second year… she's just there. I so badly want to tell her that I think I'm in love with her."

"Harry-."

"Anne, she's beautiful, smart, and all the more, she understands me completely," Harry finished. "I just don't know how to tell her all of that."

_I believe you just did,_ Anne thought with a smile.

"Harry," Anne said, "why don't you just take a chance on her?"

"I don't kno-."

"Do it for me?" Anne giggled.

Harry glanced at the blazing fire and then toward Anne once more.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "I'll do it for you, but I'll have your head if Ginny rejects me…"

Without another word, Harry hopped to his feet and raced to the Boys' Dormitory. He was going to ask his other best friend if he, Harry, could have Ron's permission to date Ginny. Anne watched her best friend walk up the stairs; her heart breaking with every second that passed.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny__  
__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me__  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

The next day, Anne was sitting in the Great Hall eating her breakfast while Harry was making small talk with her. She looked toward Harry as he took a bite of his toast; Anne couldn't help but to laugh when she noticed that her best friend had had butter smeared across the tip of his nose.

"What're you laughing at?" Harry wondered, still chewing on his toast.

"Your face," Anne joked. "You've got butter on your nose!"

Harry touched the tip of his nose and noticed that Anne was right; there was butter on his nose. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He quickly smeared the butter upon Anne's nose and began laughing.

Ignoring everyone else in the hall, Anne screamed at Harry with a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" she giggled with a faint glare.

"I wanted to laugh, too," Harry chuckled.

"Hey Harry," a soft spoken voice called. "Ron said you wanted to speak with me."

"Oh hi Gin," Harry greeted, disregarding his best friend. "Yeah, I did want to talk to you, but I was wondering if we could speak with each other outside. I'll meet you there in a few."

"Harry," Anne said, zapping Harry back into the real world, or rather, the Wizarding World, "we have plans later; how long is this going to take?"

Ginny had left after Harry had asked her to meet him outside and now Harry was the staring blanking at Anne. "Look, Anne, you know how devastated I was after the Cho Chang scenario… this is my last year at Hogwarts; you told me last night, I have to take my chances."

"Just go then, Harry… You can't keep Ginny waiting," Anne replied with a frown.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?__  
__And there he goes, so perfectly,__  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be__  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love__  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

It had been one week since Anne had seen Harry; she couldn't really bare to listen to him go on and on about Ginny. Honestly, she had nothing against the Weasley girl, but in the description that Harry had given to Anne the night he had confessed his love, it seemed as though he was referring to her.

Anne was headed the library when her eyes caught a glimpse of something that she hadn't wish to see; Harry and Ginny were snogging under the doorway to the library. Anne's eyes widened and looked toward the stone floor; how could this possibly be happening to her?

Quickly, Anne ran behind one of the pillars; she didn't want Harry to see the tear streaming down her face. She looked at the floor; she inhaled and looked toward her friend again. She had to be there for him and she was going to be there for him, as she had promised before, forever and always.

She looked toward Ginny and sighed; she would just be supportive for her best friend. If Ginny had hurt him in any way, shape, or form, Anne would be there for Harry and she'd be the first one to lash out on Ginny.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Stay away from him, you hear me?" Ginny threatened Anne.

It had been at least two weeks since Harry and Ginny had started going out and Ginny noticed that day by day, Harry would blow her off to hang out with his best girl friend. Ginny couldn't stand the sight of Anne being with Harry; she didn't want to lose him to he likes of _her_.

"What?" Anne wondered. "He's my best friend; I think I have the right to-."

"Harry wanted me to tell you that, Anne," Harry's girlfriend lied. "He just couldn't say it to you; you know Harry… always trying his best to be nice. He wanted to let you down easy, but day after day he just got annoyed with the likes of you… so he asked me to tell you to back off."

"Oh really?" Anne hissed. "I _doubt_ that."

"Go ahead and ask him yourself!" Ginny taunted.

Anne didn't have to ask anymore questions; she had bought Ginny's lies.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light__  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe__  
__Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough__  
__And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Anne sat in the Gryffindor Common Room at the study table with tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into her folded arms; she really couldn't understand as to why this was all happening to her. Why had Harry fallen for Ginny Weasley and not her? Why had he said all of those things about her?

She looked her compact mirror and noticed the make-up on her face. The make-up was now completely ruined due to all of the tears she had shed. She looked at her face and sighed.

"It's no wonder why Harry never fell in love with me," she remarked only thinking about superficial things. "I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm none of the things that he described Ginny to be. He'll never fall for me… I'm just that one girl that been in love with him since fourth year."

"What?" Harry's voice filled the common room.

"Harry!" Anne remarked as she fell backwards in her chair. "_OW!_"

"Anne," Harry laughed as he raced toward Anne, "you never fail to amuse me."

"What do you want, Harry?" Anne groaned. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you."

"That's what Ginny wanted you to think," Harry sighed. "I saw the whole thing from behind a pillar and I was just… completely blinded by my so-called love for Ginny that I forgot about you. Anne, is everything that you just said true?"

"What?" Anne wondered. "You heard all of _that_, too?"

Harry smiled. "Anne, I do like you… I always have. From the moment you offered to be my date to the Yule Ball - by the way, I regret not taking you - to this very moment. I'm sorry that I didn't take notice in that before," Harry sighed. "I was too blind by my 'dream' of finding that right girl that I didn't take the time to realize that she was always there beside me. I think I love you, Anne."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

_

* * *

_With that being my first song-fic and all, I really... don't know if that was even close to good. Sorry for the cheesiness and what not. -_-;

But on another note: Thanks for reading.

- May


End file.
